Summer Scar
by Reaper.death
Summary: A large scar upon her neck, and yet she is not afraid to show it. Maybe then, perhaps I could do the same. Well, when I did, it ends up in a catastrophe! I knew I should have worked instead ! A oneshot for peekodemeeko12.


**Reaper .death **- Hoy hooy! It's been a while my peeps. You know, junior year is pretty tough right now, since I now joined a club, and became an unofficial 'counselor' to my friends. I've been too busy with my own feelings to sit down and write. But I have been taking oneshot requests. So, here we go with this!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything! Only this plot, the style of writing, and Sonya.

_Jackie Penske belongs to peekodemeeko12_.

* * *

~ (No one's POV) ~

_Splash_!

"Eek-! That's cold!" Sonya cries, now drenched in ice cold water, hugging herself while glaring at a Boris who held an empty bucket of what used to hold water. He snickered as she shivered, holding up a fist that held a completely soaked basket. "Boris-!" This was supposed to be Jackie's late breakfast-lunch-dinner-breakfast!

"Ahahaha! You're so funny, Sonya!~" He laughs, very pleased at her reaction.

"It won't be so funny once I shove that bucket up your-!"

"_Whoa_-!"

Boris yells, finding that the bucket was yanked out of his grasp, and watched as she threw it at him. His lips twitches into a smile as he dodges out of the way, running off. Sonya grunts, stomping the ground before shaking like a dog, the water coming off in droplets. "Stupid Boris-!" She huffs, grabbing her now wet ponytail and squeezing the water out of her dark hair. "Now I'm all wet, the food is soggy, and I haven't done laundry yet! I don't have any extra clothes..." She sighs before looking up at the sky and flinched, immediately bringing her hand up to shield her eyes from the sharp sun. Hm...the sun sure is bright today.

She stops, an idea coming to her.

It's going to be warmer today.

No more extra clothes.

The water feels _refreshing_-!

"I think it's time we party~!"

* * *

Jackie stepped back, seeing the engine finally up and running. "Phew...who knew that this whole time, a little gear was wedged in between the motor, blocking the circulation of the whole thing?" She smiles, tapping her wrench against the humming motor. That sure is a beautiful sound. Stretching, she yawns, wondering how long she had been working on the engine for the roller coaster. Why is the roller coaster always breaking down?

"I need a shower and a change of clothes, then some sleep," Jackie sighs, putting up her toolbox, setting it away and left the roller coaster.

The sun was shining brightly, but it wasn't too hot. She needed to go out and pick up a few parts from the shop, then walk around the park and look for anything else that was needed for a tune up.

While muttering the parts that she needed, Jackie walked by a stand, where Sonya stepped out of, holding up a hose, watching the engineer with her back turned to the idol. She grinned, pointing it at the dual-haired girl, "Hi, JACKIE!"

_SPLASH_-!

"ACKCIAAAKNFNFNAAaAWGWAAAHAAAHHHHHAAAPFFTAAA-!" The enginneer screamed in surprise, quickly leaping back behind the waters before daring a peek with an angry sneer. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR - oh, Sonya, it was you?" She asks, more startled than angry.

Sonya giggles with a golden smile, holding the hose up, the water still falling, "Yes it was me. Hi, girlfriend~~"

Jackie dumbly stared at the girl, still in shock that she actually sprayed her with water. What the hell is wrong with her? She heavily sighed, letting the anger roll off of her back. No, no don't get angry, she's just having some fun. Besides, it's not cold out, so she'll be fine.

"Yeah, hey Sonya," Jackie says, looking up to see the barrel of the hose again. "Sonya, please don't - AUCKABLAUGU!"

_Splooosh_-!

"Heheheheh~ get nice and wet for me, hun~" Sonya says jokingly, laughing. "Come on, Jackie, it'll be hot out soon, so let's have a water fight! See, I'm already in my swimwear."

Jackie, now soaking wet, looked over to the girl spying her in her swimsuit beneath a short white tank top and her favorite pink scarf around her neck. Jackie heavily sighed. Oh great. "A water fight huh? I have work..." she lamely said, glancing off to the side. She didn't like wearing bathing suits so much. Yes, her body looked hot in them, but...there are scars she'd rather not have other people see. Jackie unconsciously hugged her arms, just imagining what some responses will be who haven't seen them yet.

Sonya stares before spraying Jackie one more time, tossing the hose away and walking over, grabbing Jackie's arm. "Forget work for once, Jackie! Gowland totally wouldn't mind, since people are only going for the water rides as of now. I picked out a nice swimsuit for you to wear, brand spankin' new!"

Jackie immediately frowned, "No wa-"

Insert puppy-eyes-and-pouty-lip-Jackie-cannot-resist...no jutsu.

...

...

"Fine."

* * *

"See, here we go, doesn't this look great on you?" Sonya asks, referring to the black one-piece swimsuit she had made Jackie wear. She pushed the engineer in front of a full mirror the idol had in her room. Jackie smiled a bit, glad that it only showed her arms and her legs. It hugged her body perfectly like a silhouette.

"Not...bad." She admitted, causing the idol to grin. Sonya ran over to her trust satchel, digging through it. Jackie had always wondered what was in there. The most of what she saw on a daily basis was a sketch pad, a pencil, and a cellphone. Yes, a cellphone-with half a battery left.

Though Sonya did claim to have a lot of extra clothes in there.

Sonya pulled out a red hair tie, and put her hair up, letting her bangs frame her face. She caught Jackie staring and smiled. "What, you want to do the same hairstyle? I think you'd look great with your red bangs framing your face. Makes you look elegant." Elegant? Without putting up a fight, Jackie allowed the younger girl to put her hair up the same way Sonya did to her own hair. True enough, she did look great with that sort of hairstyle, but she didn't like it enough to try it again anytime soon. Just a one time thing.

"Let's go, Jackie, I want to spray water all over Boris and Gowland," Sonya snickers, holding up a pump action water gun (Yes, they have those in Wonderland). Jackie stood off to the side, deadpanning. She worried for Sonya's lack of sanity. Maybe she should take the idol to her work and keep up some small talk? Just...anything, anything to make Sonya regain a little bit of her sanity.

Stepping outside of the apartment, Jackie watched as Sonya pulled off her tank top, revealing a blue bikini top and boyshorts, showing off her soft, petite body that had her own curves. Wow, no wonder she's a teen idol. Jackie stops, hugging her arm again. 'I wouldn't be surprised if she flaunts around without a care in a world. She looks so proud of what she has.' Sonya pulled off her scarf, and Jackie's eyes lock onto her neck, seeing a large scar running across the front of her neck.

What is...that? Jackie remembers back, all Sonya wore around her neck was that scarf. With dresses, with outfits, even in the summer!

Sonya glances over, placing the tank and scarf on the railings, smiling at Jackie warmly. "Oh, so this scar really does catch attention, huh? Whatever."

...huh? Jackie stares, baffled, unable to form words. She doesn't care if her scar catches attention? Not even a little bit? "You seriously don't care if your scar...catches unwanted attention?" Jackie asks, alienated by the fact that Sonya didn't show any concern for it.

"Nope. Not at all. If you have the butter, you might as well spread it," Sonya jokes, twirling her ponytail. "Just kidding, I'm not like that, but to answer your question for real... No. Let it catch attention, why should I care what other people think? There are critics everywhere. And I can't please everyone, so why bother?" She stretches, allowing her head to tilt back and Jackie saw the scar better. It was pale, but still visible. "The scar has become a part of me, and I may be a little nervous about telling people how I got it, but still... I am who I am, and I can't change that."

"Then why still wear the scarf?"

Sonya giggles, picking it up, "It was a gift from my big brother. I wear it all the time, it helps me feel like I have a part of him everywhere with me."

Jackie felt herself at a loss for words. The younger girl before her had that much confidence with such a bad scar. She turned back to the apartment, unlocking it. "Hey, do you have another swimwear I can borrow?" Screw it, if she can flaunt around with that big scar, then I can with my smaller ones-!

"Sure do!"

* * *

SPLASH!

"GAAAAAAH!" Boris dashes off, being chased after a teary eyed Sonya and an absolutely pissed off bikini-wearing Jackie. "SANCTUARY, SANCTUARY!"

"DON'T CLAIM FOR PEACE IF WE'RE NOT IN A CHURCH, JACKASS!" Sonya hisses, shooting water at him from her water gun. How dare he ruin her-!

Jackie stopped in her tracks, lifting one leg up and pulling off her sandal and throwing it straight at Boris' head. Pow-! "I'LL TEACH YOU TO COP A FEEL AT ME!"

Boris found a grin growing at his face, cheering while running, "I FELT DOUBLE D'S AND B'S!" Sonya scowled, immediately tossing the gun at his head, and he lurched forward, only for Gowland to come out and slam his violin onto his head.

"Kindly kiss off and DIE, BORIS!" No one touches his female co-workers and get away with it!

"Yay, Uncle Gowland, Uncle Gowland!" Sonya cheered as Boris fell to the ground, unconscious. Jackie glanced over to Sonya, frowning.

"Gowland's your uncle?"

"Not by blood. Yet." Sonya darkly chuckles, poking Boris' head with her foot. Jackie stepped back, rubbing her temple. Okay...okay, she really needed to keep Sonya away from the Role Holders, or Wonderland may get to her-

"My, my, now what do we have here, **Mary**?" Jackie and Sonya froze, slowly turning around and seeing Blood Dupre and Elliot March standing there. Gowland stiffened, turning his violin into a rifle, glaring at Blood. "Your engineer and the singer dressed like this? How unexpecting."

Sonya turned away, hugging herself, "Oh dear gosh...! Jackie, run! He's undressing us with his eyes!"

"He's what!?" Gowland gapes, immediately holding up his rifle, and Elliot flinched, pulling his gun out. "KISS OFF AND DIE!"

"RUN!"

_BOOM, BOOM_!

...

"Bad shot as ever, **Mary**." Blood huffs, dragging a sobbing Sonya away. Jackie flinches, shocked at how quick Blood had stolen the idol away.

"HEY, STOP!"

Elliot gloomed, running a hand through his hair, "This whole plot has gone out of control. Is the writer even trying?"

Stupid bunny.

"I AM NOT A BUNNY!" _Boom, boom_!

Whatever.

* * *

**Reaper. death** : Haha, I got lazy at the end, but it seems decent._ Kindly review if you have the time_.


End file.
